memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Mark of Gideon
| date = 2268 | stardate = 5423.4 | written = and | director = | novelization = Star Trek 6 by James Blish | episode = TOS season 3x17 | production = 60043-72 | airdate = }} "The Mark of Gideon" was the 72nd episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 17th episode of the show's third and final season, first aired on 17 January 1969. The episode was written by and , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 6 by James Blish. A remastered version of this episode was aired in syndication, premiering on . Summary thumb|left|''Enterprise''. ;Captain's log, stardate 5423.4. : We are orbiting the planet , which is still not a member of the United Federation of Planets. The treaty negotiations have been difficult because Gideon has consistently refused the presence of a delegation from the Federation on its soil, or any surveillance by the ship's sensors. They have finally agreed to a delegation of one. They insisted it be the captain of the . I am, therefore, beaming down at once. ;Log entry by James T. Kirk. : I am alone on the ''Enterprise. I have searched every area of the ship and still cannot find a trace of the crew, or an indication of how its disappearance was managed. The one thing that is obvious is that I suffered a memory lapse, during which time I bruised my arm. It is causing me some irritation.'' thumb|Kirk. ;Ship's log, stardate 5423.8. : First Officer Spock reporting. Obviously the Gideons have transported Captain Kirk onto this [[uSS Enterprise (Gideon)|replica of the ''Enterprise]] to so confuse his mind as to make him susceptible to some extraordinary experiment. It is my intention to locate the captain and warn him before the experiment reaches its conclusion, which logic indicates means the end of the captain's life as he knows it.'' References Characters Episode characters :Clifford Brent • Pavel Chekov • Fitzgerald • Hodin • James T. Kirk • Krodak • Leonard McCoy • Odona • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Gideonites • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] Novelization characters :Pavel Chekov • Fitzgerald • Hodin • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Odona • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations : (Gideon system, Dorado constellation, the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • transporter room Planetary locales ;Gideon : [[uSS Enterprise (Gideon)|replica of USS Enterprise]] (bridge • corridor • engineering • observation deck • quarters, captain's • sickbay • transporter room) • Gideon Council Chamber Races and cultures :Gideonite • Human • Vulcan Science and classification :anatomy • beaming • birthrate • coordinates • disease • life span • matter • orbit • planet • physio-cultural report • space • star • star system • stardate • synchronous orbit Medical conditions :bruise • fever • Vegan choriomeningitis Technology and weapons :autoclave • cauterizer • communicator • intercom • medical kit • medical tricorder • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter • tricorder • viewing port Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen • sapphire Lifeforms :bacteria • bull • germ • humanoid • microbe • microorganism • virus States and organizations :Bureau of Planetary Treaties • Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Gideon Council Ranks and titles :admiral • assistant • bureaucrat • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • councillor • diplomat • doctor • engineer • Excellency • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • prime minister • repairman • representative • scientist • science officer • second officer • weapons officer • tactical officer Other references :arm • auditorium • Bones • book • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268|captain's log, USS Enterprise, 2268]] • capital city • chess • city • clothing • diplomacy • dress • Federation members • fetus • finger • five-year mission • Gideon Council Chambers • government • homeworld • hood (clothing) • hour • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • log entry • logic • memory • nation-state • pants • paradise • petticoat • poker • population • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • red priority • regulation • sandwich • ship's log • [[ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ship's log, USS Enterprise]] • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • sterile • suicide • technology • title • treaty • tunic • uniform • universe • Vulcan neck pinch • weapon Chronology ;years prior to 2268 : Kirk contracts Vegan choriomeningitis. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 5423.4, 2268 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Gideon. ;2270 : Kirk recalls the Gideon trick. ( ) Appendices Related media thumb|Gideon's surface. )}} * ** Depicts the coordinates and maps of the Gideon system and homeworld, as well as the Gideonite history and clothing. Gideon is identified as Delta Dorado VII, consistent with data provided in the "Introduction To Navigation" booklet accompanying Star Trek Maps. * , ** Depicts the coordinates and maps of the Gideon system and homeworld. * ** Kirk recalls the Gideon trick. * ** Information about this episodes production and references are consistent in the 20th century versions of this work. The 21st century Star Trek Encyclopedia also relates material about this episode. Adaptations blish6.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6. blish6a.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6 reprinted. blish6b.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6 reprinted. blish6corgi.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6 reprinted. blish6corgi2.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 6 reprinted. die Lichter von Zhetar.jpg|German language novelization in Die Lichter von Zhetar. lichter von Zhetar.jpg|German language novelization reprinted in Die Lichter von Zhetar. eNT6.jpg|German language novelization reprinted in Enterprise 6. der große Sammelband-2.jpg|German language novelization collected in Der große Sammelband II. reader3.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader III. classicEpisodes3.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 3. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases markofgideonBETAMAX.jpg|Betamax cover. tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Wink of an Eye". markofgideonVHS.jpg|VHS cover. gideon-whomgodsdestroyVHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Whom Gods Destroy". markofgideonVHS2.jpg|VHS cover. gideonThatWhichSurvivesLaserDisc.jpg|Laserdisc release with "That Which Survives". gideon-whomgods-zetarVHS.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Whom Gods Destroy" and "The Lights of Zetar". markofgideonDVD.jpg|DVD release with "Whom Gods Destroy". tOSseason3DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''TOS'' season 3. Background * Actor co-wrote this episode after playing the part of Cyrano Jones in the second season . * The novelization by James Blish contains a scene where Odona accidentally burns off her finger with a medical instrument, and quickly re-grows the digit. This aspect of Gideonite physiology was not shown in the episode, although it was alluded that they did have a great resistance to injury. The prose version also added a scene where the crew proposes Odana will offer a symbol of illness to those she infects. The characters of Krodak and Fitzgerald were not named in the novelization. * Actor (Krodak) had previously played Ben Childress and would later play Orfil Quinteros. (Fitzgerald) previously played Commodore Barstow. * This episode marks the only time the bridge set was filmed empty, in this case representing the replica Enterprise. had previously showed the actual Enterprise bridge devoid of personnel, but with a single Omicron Ceti spore plant present. Notable cast and crew * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * James Doohan as Scotty * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Nyota Uhura * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov Images Episode images themarkofgideon-hd0142.jpg|Title card. themarkofgideon.jpg|James T. Kirk, Spock and Odona. kirkGideon.jpg|James T. Kirk asks why Gideons cannot control their population. hodin.jpg|Hodin. krodak.jpg|Krodak. odana.jpg|Odona. fitzgerald (Admiral).jpg| gideon.jpg| . replica bridge.jpg|Replica bridge. replica viewport.jpg|Replica viewport. gideonOrig.jpg| . Adaptation images ent1701blish6.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish6corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish6corgi2.jpg|''Enterprise''. crewblish6.jpg|The crew. landing party blish6.jpg|The crew. jtkblish6corgi.jpg|Kirk. spockblish6corgi.jpg|Spock. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. ent1701LichterVonZhetar-artR.jpg| . ent1701LichterVonZhetar-art.jpg| . suluDVDs3.jpg|Hikaru Sulu. crewVHS-UK.jpg|The crew. ent1701VHS-UK.jpg|The Enterprise. Connections Timeline | prevpocket = The Shoulders of Giants | nextpocket = The Lights of Zetar | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Whom Gods Destroy | adafter1 = The Lights of Zetar | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3